1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypodermic needle with a device for protecting against the risks of infection.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the presently used hypodermic needles for sanitary use have not substantially changed compared with the commonly known type.
As a matter of fact some attempts have been carried out in order to prevent the needle from infecting a handler after the use of the hypodermic needle, but in practice they did not get the success they perhaps deserved, so that things are still in the well known initial state.
The only true realty is that at present in almost all cases disposable syringes and needles are used, i.e. adapted for just one use and properly protected before their using by suitably sterilised packagings, but not protected after use.